The present disclosure relates to bumpers for vehicles, and particularly, to devices for coupling bumpers to chassis of vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to spring bumpers for vehicles.
Bumpers provided at the front and the rear of vehicles are well known. Such vehicle bumpers typically are mounted to the remainder of the vehicle by one or more devices that are capable of absorbing a certain amount of impact force imparted on the bumper. During an impact, these impact-absorbing devices permit the associated bumper to move relative to the remainder of the associated vehicle and then restore the bumper to its pre-impact position after the impact. As long as the impact forces imparted on the bumper are not too great during an impact, bumpers and the associated bumper mounting devices may absorb the impact sufficiently to prevent damage to other portions of the vehicle.